


glasses don’t always suck (but they still do sometimes)

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [30]
Category: BuzzFeed Violet (Short Films), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Glasses, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a study in glasses and sara and shane’s love (week 30 of my 30 weeks of writing prompts challenge: glasses)
Relationships: Shane Madej & Sara Rubin, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	glasses don’t always suck (but they still do sometimes)

Sara has always loved the way Shane’s glasses look on him. Of course, she fell in love with his charismatic personality, unique taste in music, and sense of humor first, but she also loves how Shane’s glasses shift upwards slightly whenever he laughs. Or how he wipes the lens’ of his glasses with the bottom of his shirt before putting his glasses back on and making an intelligent statement. Or how his glasses magnify his endearing confusion in his wide eyes.

As much as Sara loves Shane’s glasses, she hopes that her affection towards him isn’t so obvious in the workplace. After all, along with other Buzzfeed employees who are dating their co-workers, they never flaunted their relationship at work, mainly due to HR. But, she can’t help herself from adjusting Shane’s glasses when they’re standing next to Sara’s desk, simply talking.

There’s an obvious height difference between Sara and Shane, but Sara stands on her tippy-toes and adjusts Shane’s glasses, which were slightly crooked before. Shane, who was talking about J.J. Abrams, pauses when Sara reaches for his glasses and blushes at the quick gesture.

At home, Sara is free to express her affection towards Shane however she wants, so oftentimes, she allows herself to stare at Shane and admire his beautiful hazel eyes twinkling behind the lens of glasses in the mornings. 

Currently, Sara’s favorite hobby is watching movies and cuddling with Shane in their couch, and then, proceeding to steal Shane’s glasses when Obi’s on his lap. Obi doesn’t recognize Shane without his glasses so once Sara steals Shane’s glasses, Obi thinks he’s sitting in a stranger’s lap and quickly jumps off Shane’s lap, usually landing next to Sara. But the moment Sara places Shane’s glasses back onto his face, Obi recognizes Shane’s face and trots back onto his lap.

Even though Sara loves Shane’s glasses, sometimes they can get in the way, such as when they kiss when they’re both wearing glasses. Like most people who wear glasses, Sara’s always aware that she’s wearing glasses in the back of her head but she isn’t consciously thinking about that fact all the time. So, when she decides to kiss Shane on the lips, she often forgets to take the fact that they’re both wearing glasses into consideration. Their glasses bump together as their lips meet, and they have to pull away to adjust their glasses, giggling at their silliness. 

Similarly, Shane has always loved the way Sara’s glasses look on her. 

Whenever Sara draws, sketches, paint, or doodles, her attention is always solely focused on the art she’s creating, so much so that she seems to completely immerse herself into a different world. Since her head tilts down whenever she’s creating art, Sara often has to push her glasses upwards onto the bridge of her nose because they always seem to slide down. Shane loves seeing Sara do this because he knows that it means she’s channeling her energy into doing something she really enjoys.

Shane also loves seeing Sara put on makeup. She has to take off her glasses in order to apply eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow and carefully places her glasses back on her face when she’s done. Shane always assures Sara that she looks absolutely stunning with makeup, even if she doesn’t need it to look beautiful when she frets about whether her glasses will make her makeup look weird. 

Sometimes, Sara’s insecurities get to her. Shane is always there for her and allows her to cry in his arms. The way her tears stain the lens of her glasses breaks Shane’s heart every time because he rightfully believes that Sara deserves to feel nothing but joy. When Sara wipes the tear stains off her glasses, Shane has his arms around her in a warm embrace to remind her that she’s not alone.

Other than these situations, Shane loves staring at Sara and admiring her, as if she’s a painting that’s so perfect, Shane can’t believe she’s real. He absolutely adores the way Sara’s eyes light up behind her glasses whenever she talks about something she’s passionate about. He admired the way Sara’s syrup brown curls fell against the side of her glasses and how she would tuck loose curls behind her ear, right where the temples of her glasses rested. 

Shane thinks that he’s unbelievably lucky to have Sara in his life and Sara can’t believe she can call Shane her boyfriend. And so, these two lovebirds will continue to fall more in love with each time their glasses bump when they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
